Thank U, Next
by Indigo Cain
Summary: Three times somone fell in love with Arya, and the one time she loved them back


1- **Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

Edric was a sweet boy. One who blushed when she kissed him, who always held open the door, who apologized profusely the first time they had sex when her face scrunched at the sharp sting between her thighs.

A boy who stuttered his way through an introduction that one morning Steve answered her door. Edric was the picture of politeness, he was somebody she would have taken home to pacify Pepper and Rhodey. It was nothing more than puppy love, she was the first girl to give him the light of day, and he took that to heart. Placing her on a pedestal she did not want or deserve.

Yes, he was a sweet boy, and Arya knew he deserved better. She knew she wasn't good for him, because Arya Stark was not a sweet girl. No, Arya was broken and bitter and a disaster waiting to happen. She didn't want to drag him down.

Edric wouldn't be able to handle her life, Arya could tell in the way he avoided her scars, or when he looked down when she came back from a mission. He wasn't built for waiting to hear if she had survived the danger, or to calm her when the nightmares become to much.

2- **Take Me to Church**

Aegon understood her. He was broken too, weighed down by a family name and legacy almost as big as hers. The two of them were terrible for each other. They would fight, they would fuck, one of them would run off, then they would start all over again.

But she enjoyed the way Fury's face had pinched when Egg had picked her up from the triskelion on his black Harley, a shit eating grin plaster across his lips. The same clever lips that worshiped her body at night, before he would sneak himself out of her apartment before either would fall asleep.

He was wildfire, and she was an open flame. They would destroy each other given the chance, consume the other until there was nothing left but wreckage. They were both so filled with rage and sadness, using the other to take the numbness away. He was addicted to her, consumed in the way she was, he was never supposed to love her.

3- **I'll Be Good**

With Gendry, it hurt when things ended. Because she could see a life with him. She could see kids and dogs and a white picket fence. They were great for each other, they brought balance to the others life. Gendry was the sea, and Arya the moon, but in the end no matter how much she pulled, he would never be able to reach her.

He was good, too good for the likes of her. He was just as stubborn as Arya, he put up with her fuckery. He loved her in a way she didn't know was possible. Gendry had loved her, truly, deeply, profoundly. But in the end he deserved so much more than a little wolf with a broken howl.

It was almost scary, how sad and understanding he had been when she called things off. Gendry thought it was his fault, he always blamed himself for these kinds of things, no amount of telling him that he deserved better would convince him of the truth.

1- **Northern Downpour**

It was _not_ supposed to be like this. Loki had killed her, once upon a time. The first time he had seen her on Sakaar, his green eyes had blown wide. Arya was not the same girl she had been nearly six years ago, when she had torn down his failed invasion and picked up the pieces.

No, she was a woman now. Loki could see the gentle slope of hips and breast's beneath the midgardian combat gear. Arya fought with the ferocity of a wolf, something he had once taunted her for claiming to be, now he saw why.

When she had cornered him on the ship after they had left Asgard, Loki had expected her to stick a knife in him, he had not expected her to proposition him.

" _Call it flirting with death_ ," Arya grinned wickedly when he asked her why. It was that look, the lure of her flinty eyes, that made Loki realize he was doomed.

He learned a lot about her in the time it took to defeat Thanos. He learned what made her keen, what made her purr, what made her toes curl and eyes flutter. He learned how to play her body like the finest of instruments. He learned every scar, every freckle, every birthmark. In the end, Loki became an expert in Arya. And with every new piece of information, he fell deeper in love.

" _You will find love where you least expect it_ , _when you are ready_ ," Frigga had told him once. Now he understood, because the little wolf had him tangled around her fingers like a snare.

Loki would've never dreamed that she could love him back, but somehow she did. He didn't notice the little things at first. The effectionate touches, the way her wicked smirks melted into something of true happiness. In the end it was an accident, a reflex. A quick peck on the cheek and a swift " _I love you_ " before she dashed out the door. It hadn't even been a full five seconds before her phone rang, Loki's voice filled with merriment as he said those three little words back.

 **Just a little bit of drabble I wrote when I was in study hall. I've always kinda shipped Arya and Loki, I feel like their personalities are very similar.**


End file.
